


Close

by ngm



Series: Coming to Terms [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beard shaving, Begrudged Friends, Dawning Desire, Friends growing to Lovers, Intimacy, Intimate moments, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing Close Space, Shaving, Sink breaking, Slow Burn, Slowest Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Mako has been taking moments alone at night after Jamison falls asleep to muse and maintain-- and one instance is interrupted and oddly improved upon. AKA, Roadhog is shaving in the middle of the night and Junkrat barges in, babbling. The slow burn is happening here-- might be part of an arc.





	Close

 

There  was no rest for the wicked and this was not just a true fact, but a regularly confirmed one as well; Mako braced each massive hand on the lip of the meager bathroom sink of the motel room he'd found himself in with Jamie for this week and endeavored not to wince as he felt the porcelain strain under his weight. 

Maybe he shouldn't lean on the sink so much, but eh. They could pay for this room and the strip of them five times over if they really wanted to trash the place-- However that wasn't on the agenda for now. The plan was to stay as low-key as he could keep Fawkes;  the idea of muzzling the slight man had crossed his mind many times over the past several months and seemed all that much more reasonable as more and more foolish shit poured from his nasty little mouth.

Ball gag would be useful too... though the Rat'd probably chew through it. 

THAT thought had Mako smirking and he pushed up his mask just enough rub at his jaw, wipe at the corners of his mouth. He'd need to shave, sharpen his straight before doing it and wait until after Jamie fell asleep to complete the job. He certainly had a steady enough hand but there was no need to tempt fate with the human version of a smiling bomb that was his ward (and for posterity 'boss'.)

To say that Jamison Fawkes was annoying was a cruel bastardization of the word. He was radiatingly irritating. He was phenomenally abrasive. The man was like effervescence in human form-- not entirely refreshing all the time but he was a riot. 

Almost literally, a one-man riot and for all of the burden that the double amputee caused, he was worth every bit of frustration tenfold for his usefulness and begrudgingly, his company. 

Roadhog's hands clenched on the porcelain and his head hung as the fixture creaked, squeaked under his grasp. 

How had this happened, that he'd apathetically resigned himself to the gloriousness of solitude, of self-sufficience only to find that no matter what road he found himself on, it led to the same destination. He was not a solitary beast, there was no use in simply protecting himself, spoils would come and go.... Everyone had learned after the last big, world-wide shit show that material things couldn't truly be held onto. 

Truth was, he didn't really need the spoils. Didn't need to be burdened with the inflamed man-child. He didn't need a daily reminder of what the Omnic crisis had done to the world, to specifically HIS little corner of it. But that was a lie and he'd known it from the moment the shorter man bumped too roughly into his arm, from the first time 'mate' was uttered from his crazy mouth. It wasn't even an initial attraction at first, more so than a magnetism, a perverse curiosity.  

The tank shifted from the sink and pivoted in the small space, opening the bathroom door as quietly as he could manage and poking his head out and towards the bed to thankfully sleeping Junkrat sprawled across the bed. 

Good. Easier this way. 

A quiet hustle to his knapsack and Mako returned to the lavatory with a small canvas bag containing a leather strap, a straight razor, and a rarely used brush-- and got to work with sharpening his blade diligently before taking a stance before the bathroom sink and mirror again. 

He'd been shaving with this kind of razor for decades, perfected how to smooth his jaw without the use of water or cream, to be efficient and quick. The big man met out a breath through his nose as he held his own jaw, scraping the metal against his skin and *almost* flinched as the bathroom door swung open. 

"Oiii.... uh..." Jamie rubbed at his eye with his good hand, leaning in the doorway. "Gotta piss, y'mind?"

"Nah." 

The fellow Junker grinned and yawned, gaze flicking to the big man's bare back as he leaned over the sink and continued at his jaw and Junkrat hopped to the toilet, bracing his hand on the very sink that Hog was against, as he did this business. 

"'cha doin'?" The shorter man murmured after he'd tucked his dick back into his boxer briefs and leaned on the creaky sink, glancing at Roadie through the mirror. 

"S'look like..." Came the low rumble and Mako tapped the back of the blade on the edge of the porcelain, setting in down and rubbing at his face with both hands. 

"Huhh.... Could use me one'a those..." 

One wide eyebrow rose and Roadhog let out a snort, smirking a bit. 

"Fer what beard." He murmured, then shifted his gaze to the other, grazing the back of his left hand against Junkrat's chin. "Fer yer peach fuzz? Hah." 

"Pff! It's comin' in! Look!!!" Jamie held onto the edge of the sink and gestured wildly with his stump arm, while pointing his chin at the taller man. "Look!" 

Mako snorted again and brushed his thumb and pointer finger against that narrow chin, letting out a patronizing noise, then tipped his head to the side. 

"Could, ya just barely got enough." 

Something of a pleased noise left the 'not all right' junker and he grinned up at the other,  smile almost too big for his face.

"Really? Not gonna chop off m'head, are ya?"

"I could... with that lil'bird neck... but not today. Too messy." Roadhog rumbled, then rinsed off the blade and dried it on his shorts before moving around the small room and sitting with a heavy grunt on the toilet seat. "C'mere."

"Ehh.."

"C'mere." Mako spread his legs a bit and gestured to his right thigh, looking placid and if anything a little tired-- but clean shaven. 

"....ehehe... right-o mate..." The skinny junker exhaled, reaching out to the other man and stifling another giggle as the behemoth grasped at his wrist and guided him with a hand on his right hip. 

"Settled?"

"Mmmyup... so eh... what'do I do now?" Jamie's voice tilted with his question, resisting the urge to hunch and lean back against that big body. 

"Stay still and quiet." 

The younger man whipped his head to the side, brows furrowed as he stared at the other man.

"Err.. ya know that's not m'forte, right?"

"Just... shut up. S'for yer own good. 'nless you want stitches."  One big, black-nailed hand slid to the back of Jamie's head, the curve of his thumb and palm at the base of his skull and held him still as he loomed over the other shoulder and raised the blade. 

"Consider it done!" Came too eager of a chirp before Jamie snapped his mouth shut, already having to bite his bottom lip to stifle a noise at the hand on his head. It was intense enough to have walked in on Mako doing something so personal... and it had been a feverishly stupid question to even ask for this but it was that weird, twilight time between too late at night and too early in the morning, Junkie could have blamed it on being stupid or tired or both. 

But here they were, in relative silence as the behemoth drew the straight razor along the sharpness of his runt of a ward's jaw, both struggling with their own circumstantial demons. 

"Hh..."

"Y'fine." Mako rumbled out, hand moving to cup the right side of Jamie's face as he moved the razor lightly over the high cheekbone and had to swallow at how the placement inadvertently pulled the smaller man against his belly. 

"....Heh.." The noise barely squeaked out of Junkrat's mostly closed mouth as his eyes fluttered shut as his back touched the warmth behind him. Oh yeah, this was totally a mistake. This was toxic stuff. 

The tank answered with his own snorted breath, holding the blade between his teeth as he stroked his left hand over the freshly shaved left side of Fawkes' face. 

"Good." Was the next almost growled breath from the big'un and he slid his big left hand to cup Jamie's skull and pulled the straight razor from his mouth to start on the right side. 

Still, somehow Junkrat was able to muster silence, but for his breathing, which he was struggling with keeping giggles from interrupting. It wasn't that this was funny... No, on the contrary, it was a fairly serious, if not immensely intimate moment that he was sharing with his bodyguard, so much so that this almost felt like a dream. 

"Tilt." Mako murmured and nearly palmed the side of the younger man's face, as he scraped his razor along the underside of his chin, watching that Adam's apple bob with Jamie's sudden swallow. "'most done. Relax..."

"I am!" Was the quick, shrill bark from the paraplegic as he turned his face into that murderously large left palm. 

"Hnnh..." Was the slow, low growl from the gargantuan as he finished up pulling his straight razor across the other's cheek and reached over to place it on the sink's edge. Both hands cupped Jamie's face and Mako squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment, thumbs behind that never ceasing jaw, fingers moving over his cheeks and down to Jamie's chin before letting go. 

"M'handsome now?" Junkrat managed to croak after a second to suck in his breath and plastered his grin in place, glancing over his shoulder as he reached up to grasp his own face. He could still feel the heat, the pressure of Hog's hands on his mug and it was a delightful kind of torment. 

"Wouldn't go that far." Roadhog rumbled out, smirking at the other, then giving his back a nudge to get the guy to get up. 

"Eyyy...!" The shorter junker whined as he got to his foot and found the tank getting up after him, offering his arm. "Thanks, mate..." Jamie murmured softly, grasping that limb as he pivoted to look in the mirror, admiring himself. 

"Ooooohhh, Hooley-Dooley, you _lied_! I'm damned handsome now!!!" A high pitched laugh uncontrollably left the junker and he turned to hop to the door, then glanced at the behemoth who was fixing him with an almost unreadable look before continuing to follow after and assist. 

"G'back t'sleep... I got stuff t'finish." The tank gestured to the rumpled narrow bed that he'd be sleeping back to back with the other man in, waiting for the other to flop down before turning. 

"Awright, awright, don't stay up too late, mate, we got shit to do tomoz eh?" Jamie grinned as he lay back, snuggling on his left side, hand to his cheek. It was a hardly noticeable difference when it was looked at, but his face felt warm and smooth. It was nice. 

"Don't tell me what t'do..." Mako chuckled out, glancing back at the other man's prone form and let out a sigh as he stepped back into the bathroom. 

Well...   _that_ was unexpected but it was oddly delightful and the brute stomped over to the sink, putting away his razor before he leaned back on the edge of the fixture and stared himself down in the mirror. 

What are you thinking, fool? 

His dark eyes squeezed shut as his hands flexed on the rim of the sink, leaning harder as he hung his head. 

Why... did you do that? 

Could have just said ' _no_ '. 

Easily just could have put the blade away, said something snide and watched Jamie hop back to the bed... but **no**. 

Had to do _that_. Had to pull him into yer lap. _Had_  to SHAVE him, of all things. _**HAD**_  to stroke his face... 

The behemoth let out a growl that mingled with the groan the sink let out as he shoved downwards, cursing as the porcelain fixture fell a few inches from the wall as he stepped back.

 Fuck. 

He had to stop **DOING** this!!! 

Whether he'd admit it or not, this was the yet _another_ sink that he'd almost ripped from its wall in the last few months, the stress of stifling these growing urges being taken out on these innocent fixtures. 

Things were coming to a head and the tank just knew it... After tonight... Well damn. 

The man moved away from the now lopsided sink and to the shower, turning on that slightly more accommodating porcelain fixture before prying himself out of his shorts. Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least. 

\- - -

Back in the bedroom, Junkrat would find himself too twisted to sleep, palming his chin, then mouth with quiet, excited, bewildered giggles, eyes squeezed shut as he replayed the unbearably perfervid moment over... How his bodyguard had cupped his face, stroked his jaw, held him and for as exhilarating it was to the Junker, it made his heart pound that much faster.

Who was HE to tell Mako to get some rest--- there would be no sleep for him, no rest for the wicked, right? 

A happy sound left the skinny idiot and he let out another sigh, wondering how it was that this had happened at all. 

\- - - 

By the time the massive Junker had made it to the mediocre bed, it was getting close to sunrise-- but that was okay, their day ahead was mostly just moving forward, crossing as much ground as they could. 

The mattress creaked as Roadhog lay down and let out a sigh, finally pulling the tie from his hair and he didn't bother to glance back at Jamie, sure the man was asleep. 

\- - -

For the next few hours, both men lay awake, despite their eyes being squeezed shut, listening to the other breathe. That shave had been a little too much, pushed a little too far, toed a line that both of them had been too reticent to touch, hovering over this gray area of desire and demand... There was no functioning at this point without the other; the tension was real and palpable. 

When Jamie finally _DID_ fall asleep, it was with his left hand between his cheek and the pillow, his back pressed against the warm folds of the older man's body and to the sound of Roadhog's even, husky breathing. 


End file.
